A Dramatic Change of Events
by Mrs.HarryPotter12
Summary: A prophecy is made, A strange dissapearance, An engagement, Old lovers return, Oh the drama...
1. A Prophecy

IMPORTANT: due to where my story is going and the amount of time it will take to get there an interesting summer started after Harry's 6th year not 5th as originally stated. So Harry is now in his 7th year.

Also this is the sequel to An Interesting Summer. I suggest you read it but I guess you could manage w/o reading it.

Okay everyone... This is the first chapter in my sequel to An Interesting Summer! OMG I can't believe I've written over 17,000 words! Goodness... And omg I went to save another story I'm working on called Because of a Reese's, and it wouldn't fit! OMG I filled up a whole disk w/ HP stories! Aren't you proud of me? Yeah me too...

And Check out my friends stories. Their pen names are: LunarLitLover and The Redhead Witch

Well with out further delay...

I give you the FIRST CHAPTER in the story "A Dramatic Change of Events"

::applause::

A Prophecy

Recap: _As Ginny descended the stairs she saw Harry. His breath caught in his chest and his heart leapt into his throat. He swallowed. _

"_Wow Ginny you look wonderful."_

"_Not to shabby yourself Mr. Potter."_

"_I know I try." He said with a wink. _

_When Ron saw Hermione he experienced almost the same reaction as Harry._

"_Hermione you look bloody brilliant!"_

_She blushed. Hermione looped her arm with Ron and Ginny did the same with Harry. The two couples made their way down toward the ball. _

_As they entered the Great Hall Professor Dumbledore rushed over to Harry. _

"_Harry..." he said in a hushed voice. "I'm sorry but there has been a dramatic change of events_..."

Harry looked from Dumbledore to Sirius who was walking up behind the old man looking very worried.

"Harry I need to speak to you, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron in my office now." Dumbledore said with out looking him in the eyes. They all turned and followed him out of the hall.

They swept through the hall's not daring to speak. Harry had a firm hold on Ginny's hand and showed no signs of letting go. She gave his hand a soothing squeeze as they stopped in front of the gargoyle.

"Lemon Drop" Dumbledore told the statue. It jumped aside and they followed him upstairs. They entered the office and he conjured up four chairs. They took their seats and looked at their professor expectantly.

"Well what the bloody hell is going on!?" Harry asked rather loudly after a few moments of silence.

Silence...

"Well Harry there's been a prophecy made." The old man said looking exhausted.

There was a collective gasp.

"But you see the only witness was the sorting hat..."

"The sorting hat?" Ron asked bemused.

Dumbledore nodded.

"He has agreed to recite what he remembers."

"Okay let's hear it..." Ginny said leaning on Harry's shoulder.

Dumbledore went over to the old hat and picked it up. He carried it to his desk and placed it on the edge. He cleared his throat and the old, dusty, and very worn hat began to sing...

_On the eve of Halloween _

_I say_

_Two worlds will come _

_To clash_

_Light and dark_

_Friend and foe..._

_Only one may _

_Live _

_Only one will_

_Last_

_Fight to the death _

_I say_

_Just a month _

_Away_

_Now I ask you _

_What shall you do?_

_Should light fall_

_That day... _

There was a ringing silence.

"Oh my..." Hermione gasped before breaking down into tears. Harry just stared at Ginny who was gently stroking his hand.

"I don't want to die..." he said choked out as if he had no choice in the matter.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny whispered and one tear slid down her cheek. He looked at her and saw his life flash before him.

_There was a large house with red-haired children playing in the yard. He heard an announcer yell "I GIVE YOU POTTER!" and he saw himself fly out to the quidditch pitch. He saw Ron and Hermione getting married. And finally he saw his wedding. He saw himself waiting at the end of the isle as Ginny slowly approached. She looked breath taking... _

Harry was jerked back to reality when he felt Ginny pull him into a warm embrace. He held her and realized this was simply... right. How she fit into his arms, how she smelled, the beat of her heart. This was the woman he wanted to marry. Silent tears flowed down his cheeks at the thought that she could be lost... He could lose her...

There sat two children acting more like adults than they should have to. They were both crying now... Ginny sobbed quietly into Harry's shoulder and was mesmerized by the way he held her. It was so loving, so needing. She loved him. He loved her.

"Gin I-"but she cut him off.

"I know Harry, I know..." she whispered.

After a long sleepless night Harry and Ginny were in the common room laying on the couch by the crackling fire around 10am on Saturday.

"What do you see when you picture our lives after Voldemort?" Harry asked Ginny as he gently stroked her hair.

"I see me and you living in a huge house with more than one bathroom for our whole family."

"So you see us with children?"

"Well I suppose... unless you don't want kids that is."

"No I want kids with you more than anything. I love the idea of coming home from work, preferably playing quidditch, and seeing you and all my red-haired children and maybe a dog or two..."

"Yes I agree. I always wanted a dog but with Fred and George and their experiments Mum and Dad were always afraid that it would be a sort of test-subject. Of course, I just filled that position being the youngest. And what makes you so sure that our children will have red hair? And why do I have to watch the children? Why can't I have a job?"

"I didn't mean it that way. If you want to have a job I would more than willingly stay home with our hypothetical children. And I am willing to bet that they will have red hair because you have beautiful red hair and so did my mother."

"Okay I forgive you. And I wouldn't want to have a job necessarily; I would be more than happy to be the mother of your children and to stay home and raise them. Of course, I would eventually want to be something. I mean we won't have little children for ever. How many kids do you want anyways?"

"I always thought at least three but I would love to top your Mum and Dad. I can picture it now... My whole red-head quidditch team."

"Haha very funny Mr. Potter."

"Well you would be Mrs. Potter so I wouldn't talk..."

"Mrs. Potter... I like it!"

And then she leaned down and kissed him.

Finally after a good long snog they broke apart. Ginny thought it was good to get him talking about their future. It gave him reason to live.

"I need to go talk to Remus and Sirius. I'll be back later. How about we have dinner in the room of requirement?"

"Sounds Great!"

"I'll send something for you to wear to your room later."

"Okay" and with that he gave her a quick kiss and got up and went out the portrait hole.

"Hey Sirius Remus? You guys in here?" Harry asked as he went into the defense against the dark arts room. They emerged from their offices and greeted Harry.

"So what's up Harry?" Remus questioned with that fatherly air about him.

"I uh wanted to uh talk to uh you guys about uh something..." Harry said evasively.

"Well?" Sirius asked.

"IkindawantedtoaskGinnytomarryme!" he said rather quickly.

Remus stuck his finger in his ear trying to clean it out...

"Okay now what was that?"

"I kinda wanted to ask Gin to marry me..."

"Oh Harry that's wonderful..." Remus said with sincerity.

"Well I wanted to know if you had my mother's ring."

"I believe it's in your vault in Gringotts (possible sp.)" Sirius said.

"Do you think we could get permission from Professor Dumbledore to go over there? I also wanted to stop by The Burrow to talk to Mr. Weasley."

"I understand Harry..." Dumbledore said from behind him. Harry spun around marveled at the man's ability to always be where he was needed. "I think I can arrange for a portkey to take you to the Bank around noon."

"Thank you so much professor!"

A little less than two hours later Remus, Sirius, and Harry were standing in the bank's lobby. Remus went over to a near by goblin and asked him something in a hushed voice. The goblin nodded and left. A few minutes later Bill Weasley emerged from a back door. Harry paled.

"Hiya Harry!" Bill greeted.

"Hey Bill..." Harry managed to choke out.

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh no nothing at all!" Harry said a little too quickly. "Do you think you could show me to my fault?"

"Sure..." and they turned and made their way to a bank car. I few minutes later they were standing outside Harry's vault. He went in and found his mother's school trunk. He looked inside it trying to find that black velvet case. Finally he found it and made his way back to Bill.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Well I um wanted to ask Ginny to uh marry me..."

"Wow congrats Harry!"

"You think she'll say yes then?"

"Duh..."

Near two pm they arrived at the Burrow.

Harry went in and called for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. A few moments later they were all seated around the kitchen table.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley... I have a question for you..."

"Yes Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a motherly way.

"I wanted your blessing to ask Ginny to marry me. I know that she and I are still young. But with the constant threat of Voldemort, I feel like if I don't ask her now then I won't be able to..."

Mrs. Weasley had tears streaming down her face. Then Mr. Weasley spoke.

"We understand Harry. I wish you could wait till you were both out of school but now is fine."

"We give you our blessing dear... Welcome to the family." Mrs. Weasley said...

Okay that's it for this chapter... Just so everyone knows I've worked really hard to get this chapter out by this weekend because this is our home coming weekend and I knew I wouldn't be able to write much. So I would really appreciate REVIEWS! I really love hearing your feedback and it helps me write quicker. Now please review. My goal is around 30 reviews per chapter since that's about what I averaged with An Interesting Summer. NOW PLEASE REVIEW!

XoXoXoXo,

Lain


	2. Another change

Okay due to the over whelming response to the first chapter I decided to start on the next one... So here it goes...

Chapter two

::Another change::

Harry, feeling much more confident, made his way back to the school. He now had a whole proposal to plan...

Harry and Ginny met in the Room of Requirement that night near 7pm. Harry had sent a beautiful red dress up to her room earlier. She stepped into the room and heard a sharp intake of breath. She felt two strong arms encircle her waist. He lightly kissed her neck.

"You smell good..." he murmured. She shivered under his touch. He traced her arm with his hand. Then he took her hand and led her over to a table in the center of the room. He pulled out her chair and she gracefully sat down.

"How way your day Gin?" he asked taking his seat.

"Oh okay I guess... Hermione helped me with that stupid essay for Snape. Honestly he can be such a prat. And Hermione and Ron are in sort of a little tuff over certain words my dear Ronniekins chose to describe her favorite professor with. I never knew he had such a colorful vocabulary." She grinned. "But I finished the essay and started my HUGE project for defense against the dark arts! Goodness is Sirius trying to kill us! Sheish..." Harry chuckled.

"How about you?" she asked taking a bite of the Salmon Dobby set in front of her.

"Oh it was very good. I visited my vault with Remus and Sirius." Harry said not stating the details. Ginny saw that he obviously didn't want to go into great detail so she let it go.

"I'm really enjoying this year. I even ran into Moaning Myrtle the other day. She said that she's been seeing a ghost counselor. She mentioned that a lot of ghost's have a hard time coming to terms with their deaths." Harry said and Ginny giggled.

"I remember her. A bit off the deep end if you ask me."

"Yeah when I went down the chamber for you she told me that if I died I could share her toilet with her." They were now laughing so hard that Ginny slipped and fell out of her chair. This only fueled Harry's laughter. He stood up and went to help Ginny but tripped over her feet and landed on her. Then they heard the door open.

It was Ron and Hermione and they were well... _occupied_ to say the least. Ginny cleared her throat pointedly and they sprang apart.

"So I take it you two aren't fighting anymore?" Harry asked holding back laughter.

They both turned beet red and Ron muttered something.

"What was that?" Ginny asked putting a hand to her ear.

"Um no we made up..." Hermione said in a very small voice.

"More like made out..." Harry whispered to Ginny as they stood up. This caused her to double over in a silent fit of giggles. Ron and Hermione looked at them uneasily. Harry and Ginny finally regained composure and headed for the door. Ginny stepped out into the hallway and Harry called back to Ron and Hermione,

"Be Safe!" You could almost feel the heat from their blushed.

Sometime later Harry was working on his transfiguration essay. Ginny had gone to bed a few moments earlier. Now only Ron, Hermione, and Harry remained in the common room.

Ron let out a yawn and stood up. "I'm headed to bed." He said giving Hermione a quick kiss. He disappeared up the boy's stair case.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Hum?" he grumbled.

"Do you know why Ron is acting so weird?"

"Is he? I didn't notice."

"Well I don't blame you. You and Ginny have been wrapped up in you own little world since you started seeing each other-"Harry cut off Hermione.

"I'm asking her 'Mione." He stated plainly.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to ask Gin to marry me."

"Oh my gosh Harry this is wonderful!" She squealed. "Let me see the ring."

He pulled out the small black velvet case that he had picked up earlier. She opened it and gasped. It was a silver band with a square cut diamond in the middle. It had princess cut rubies on both sides then small emeralds next. It was perfect. Harry took the ring back and tucked it in his pocket.

"I'm going to go talk to Ron." Hermione said standing up. "Oh and she'll say yes Harry I know she will..."

Harry returned to his essay as Hermione went up the boy's staircase.

A little while later he heard shouting. He got up and went upstairs. Hermione and Ron were standing at opposite ends of the dorm room screaming at each other.

"**YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU**?" Hermione yelled.

"**WHAT'S THERE TO GET?**" Ron shouted back.

"**I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND I JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHY YOU'VE BEEN ACTING SO WEIRD ALL BLOODY WEEK**."

There was a collective gasp. By now half of Gryffindor house was crowded into the boy's dorm and not one had ever heard Hermione curse.

"**I HAVE NOT BEEN ACTING WEIRD!" **

"**YES YOU HAVE TOO.**

"**HAVE NOT"**

"**HAVE TOO"**

"**HAVE NOT**

"**HAVE TOO"**

"**HAVE NOT"**

"**OKAY THIS IS JUST CHILDISH." **Hermione finally said calming down a bit. "Obviously you don't feel the same as me so maybe we just shouldn't be together..." she said holding back tears.

"**OH BLOODY HELL 'MIONE! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING! GOD HERMIONE I DON'T WANT TO BREAK UP I WANT TO BLOODY MARRY YOU!"**

There was a ringing silence. Everyone in the room was holding his or her breath.

"Really?" Hermione asked in a shallow whisper with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh God Hermione, yes! YES! More than anything I want you to be Mrs. Weasley. I want to be the mother of my children. I want you to yell at me about not reading Hogwarts: A History and house elves every night as we get into bed." Ron was slowly walking over toward Hermione. "I want you to be happy, Hell I want to be happy. So what do you say Hermione?" he asked taking her hands. "Will you marry the man with the emotional range of a teaspoon?"

"Oh Ron... Yes you insufferable git! Of course I'll marry you." She cried flinging herself into his arms. He spun her around. When he finally set her down he ran over to his trunk and dug around in it searching for something. Finally he straightened up and walked back over to Hermione. He opened the small box and pulled out a ring. It was gold with one princess cut diamond in the middle. He slipped in on her finger and then kissed it.

The whole room broke into thunderous applause. (with some random cat calls from Dean and Seamus) Then the door opened. In the door stood Professor McGonagall is a scarlet and gold dressing gown and curlers in her hair. She looked murderous.

"Would someone mind telling me why half of my house is in the 7th year boy's dorm at midnight?" she asked, her voice deadly calm. No one spoke. "Well?" she asked again her lips thin.

"Professor Ron and I were just having a little disagreement." Hermione answered in a very small voice.

"And this _little_ argument roused the whole of Gryffindor?"

"Well I kind of unexpectedly proposed to Hermione." Ron said going very red.

Her face softened. "Ah yes. That is something that would cause an all might uproar form all Gryffindor's. Now everyone please return to your _OWN_ beds." and with that she let a rare smile show before turning to leave. Harry would have bet his firebolt that he heard her muttering something about _young love_.

"Well congrats guys!" Harry said walking over to Hermione and Ron as everyone filed out of the dorm.

"You really mean that Harry? You're not mad?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Nope I'm ecstatic." He replied.

"Well I should be getting to bed." Said Hermione pointedly. Ron and Harry nodded and Ron gave Hermione a kiss.

"Love you" they both said. Then Hermione left the two men/boys standing in their dorm room.

"Eerrrrr." Ron said.

"I Ummm...." Harry responded. "Okay I better just say this... I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me." He anticipated Ron's reaction. Ron's eyes flashed but then softened.

"Harry do you love her?"

"With all my heart Ron."

"Would you die for her?"

"In a heart beat."

Ron nodded.

"Then you have my blessing. I know you love her very much and there is no doubt that she feels the same."

"Thanks Ron"

Harry still had a lot to do before he turned in. He returned to the common room to work...

Ginny woke early on Sunday morning and stretched in bed. She rolled over and found a note form Harry it read:

_To love is to allow all to write upon your soul like an open book...  
It is to open yourself to pain, sorrow...  
To joy, elation, rapture...  
To love is...  
Selfless_

Gin I love you so I took the liberty of arranging a sort of day trip for you and Hermione to the Hogsmead Hotel and Spa. I will be in touch. Enjoy!

With my love,

Harry

"_Oh yes..."_ She thought. _"Today is going to be a very interesting day..."_

Okay everyone! That's it for this chapter. I really had fun reading all the wonderful reviews I got. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. This chapter I'm shooting for 50 reviews. I'll update once I reach my goal. I know I have 91 people who automatically receive an alert when I update, so if those people and more could just say good job or you suck, I would grovel at your feet for forever. Now go review!

XoXoXoXo,

Lain


	3. A Day Away

Okay everyone... I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted so this one isn't going to be as long. But If I get enough reviews I'll have the proposal up by Sunday. And to the people who asked about the poem; I wrote it. But here's chapter 3...

A day away...

Recap:

_Ginny woke early on Sunday morning and stretched in bed. She rolled over and found a note form Harry it read:_

_To love is to allow all to write upon your soul like an open book...  
It is to open yourself to pain, sorrow...  
To joy, elation, rapture...  
To love is...  
Selfless_

_Gin I love you so I took the liberty of arranging a sort of day trip for you and Hermione to the Hogsmead Hotel and Spa. I will be in touch. Enjoy!_

_With my love,_

_Harry_

"_Oh yes..." She thought. "Today is going to be a very interesting day..."_

Ginny sat up in her bed. The sunlight was pouring in. Today was going to be a wonderful day. Hermione came bursting into Ginny's room and started babbling a mile a minuet.

"Hermione HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled. "Will you calm down?"

"Oh Ginny this is going to be so much fun! I can't wait! I've wanted to go to her spa since it opened. Goodness! You do you get the good faï-boyfriend? Honestly I don't think Ron has enough brain power to think up something like this!" She had nearly messed everything up. Yes Hermione Granger almost spilled the Bertie Botts Beans!

Ginny groaned and stumbled out of bed and began looking for the cleanest pair of robes

to pull on. Finally she settled on some lavender ones. She groaned again.

"What?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Nothing... I just wanted to spend the day with Harry. But he obviously has other things to do."

"I know that's not all..."

"Well it's just that we've been talking about marriage and I thought he might have asked me last night but he didn't."

"Oh I bet you'll feel differently tomorrow." She replied with a wicked grin as she left the dorm.

Ten minutes later, Ginny and Hermione were on their way to the spa... a girl's sanctuary.

"Oh my GOD! Hermione look at this place!" Ginny gasped as she walked in to a mood-lit, cathedral ceiling, red and gold carpet. The furniture was Renaissance style and the light was dim.

"Wow..." Hermione replied sounding shell-shocked.

They walked over to the reception counter.

"We have reserve-" the petite blond woman cut her off.

"Oh Miss. Weasley, Miss. Granger, you're here! Excellent! Now please follow Marissa back and she'll get you all set up."

Ginny and Hermione set off after the rather lanky dirty blond. She led them along a series of long corridors and finally to a softly lit, baby pink room.

"There are robes in the closet and spa slippers by the door. I'll be back in 15 minutes for you both." She said with a smile.

"Oh goodness this is fabulous!" Hermione squealed and she put the robe on. It was a soft pink and very fluffy. She expected they had put an _out of the dryer_ charm on them. They dressed while talking about what they wanted done today.

"Ready ladies?" Marissa asked from outside the door.

"Yes" they both called. She opened the door and came inside. "Have you decided on your activities for the day?"

"Yes were both going to get our nails done then Hermione wants a deep tissue massage and I want a facial. Then we both wan pedicures." Ginny told Marissa.

"okay then if you'll just follow me..." and they followed.

"Ron what if they're not here in time?" Harry whined. Ron was getting irritated. Harry had been complaining for the past hour trying to make everything _perfect_ for his _precious_ Ginny. Honestly! He, of course, did care for his sister very much, but the man was obsessed.

"and I still need to pick up her dress, drop off the money, polish the ring, and set up the room." Harry cried exasperatedly. Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Oh my that's quite some ring" The manicurist said spotting Hermione's engagement ring. "How long have you been engaged?"

"Only since last night! I'm so excited." Hermione said as she launched into the story about their argument and his proposal.

Ginny was lost in thought.

"What if Harry didn't really want to marry me? What if I was pressuring him? What if I never- but she stopped herself. Finally she was able to pull herself back to reality.

"And then I kissed him and said yes!" Hermione finished in a climax.

"Oh that's so romantic!" The manicurist gushed. Finally, 40 minutes later, they left the nail wing and went separate ways. Ginny walked down the hallway heading for room 412 where she would have her facial. She knocked and a short, plump, auburn haired, woman answered.

"Come in dear!" she said grinning. "You're Miss. Weasley correct?"

Ginny nodded.

"Well come in here and lie down on the table. Ginny did. She sat down and relaxed. The smiling woman came over and began.

"So are you seeing anyone special?" She asked and Ginny had the impression she already knew the answer.

"Yes I'm seeing Harry Potter."

"Do you love him?"

"Very Much so."

"I'm glad." And those were the only words spoken.

An hour or so later, Hermione and Ginny met back up for pedicures.

'How was your massage?" Ginny asked.

"Oh it was wonderful. Very relaxing... and you?"

"Oh very nice..."

They entered a peach room with foot spas around the room. There were other women in the room as well. An attendant went over and showed Ginny and Hermione where to soak their feet. She sat down next to a bottle blond and Hermione.

"Oh my! Look Margaret! It's Harry Potter's girlfriend!" The blond said to her friend.

Ginny rolled her eyes and continued talking to Hermione. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and came face to face with the blond again.

"Are you really Harry Potter's girlfriend? Because I heard it was just like a fling of something?"

Ginny just gave her a look of pure venom and continued talking. An hour later they both had shocker pink toes and French manicures. They thanked Marissa for her help and left the spa. They emerged onto the main road in Hogsmead.

"What do you want to do now?" Hermione asked looking around.

"Hair." Ginny said simply. Hermione nodded and they headed for the salon.

"What can I do for you lovely ladies?" a flamboyantly gay man asked and they entered the salon.

"Oh Smashing!" he exclaimed.

"I just want some layers but Hermione here wants permanently straightened, highlights, lowlights, and some side bangs." Ginny said as Hermione stared shell-shocked.

"Oh Smashing!" he exclaimed.

The man, Bobbie, led Hermione to the back as she shot evil looks at Ginny that clearly said _you'll pay_. Ginny sat down and reached for a magazine. It happened to be a bridal magazine. She flipped through it and realized she would be in for a lot of work.

_Maybe Harry doesn't want to marry me... _she thought. _No he told me he didn't say things he didn't mean... _

She continued that thought pattern until Hermione emerged some 45 minutes later.

"Oh MY GOSH!" Ginny squealed when she saw Hermione. Her hair was near shoulder length with blond high-lights and it was no longer big and bushy; but sleek and smooth.

"So..." Hermione asked blushing.

"Ron will love it!"

Ginny went over to the counter to pay but Bobbie shook his head.

"It's already been taken care of..." he finished with a wink. Ginny was flabbergasted but managed to make it down the street to the three broomsticks for some butterbeer.

"What can I get you ladies?" Madame Rosmerta (sp?) asked joyfully.

"Two butterbeers." Said Hermione reaching for her purse.

"Nope someone's already paid for you both." but then she caught sight of Hermione's ring. "oh my... Did Ron propose?" she asked breathless.

Hermione blushed and nodded.

"Well congrats!" she said happily. "Now here are your butterbeers and Ginny I do believe I'm supposed to give this to you." She added smiling mysteriously. Ginny reached out and took the note. Hermione took the butterbeers and they went to find a table. She was trembling as she opened the note.

It read:

_Dear Gin, _

_Love remains in my heart,_

_Love is eternal, _

_Love is forever,_

_Love is you._

_That feeling I get _

_When I'm near you,_

_The way you laugh,_

_The way you kiss,_

_The way you sound,_

_The way I need you,_

_That's you._

_Me?_

_I am simply _

_In love_

_With you. _

_I hope you and Hermione are having a wonderful day. Please take the portkey from Madame Rosmerta. It will be activated at 7pm to bring you back to the school. I wish you would join me for dinner in the Room of Requirement. I've picked out a dress for you to wear. You can pick it up, along with anything else you or Hermione may want, at wizard Republic. They'll know which one. _

_With my love,_

_Harry_

Ginny read and reread each line.  
"Oh Ginny that's so sweet!" Hermione cooed over her shoulder. Ginny nodded. "Well should we head over to Wizard Republic?"

Ginny nodded again, replaying Harry's words in her head.

They walked over to the counter and Hermione had a short conversation with Madame Rosmerta, none of which Ginny heard. She was still zoned out. Hermione nodded taking something form the counter.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked puzzled, outside the pub.

"I picked up your portkey."

Ginny nodded as they headed for the shop.

They walked in and were greeted with the smell of lilies and rain. Ginny breathed deeply. She loved the smell of rain. Ginny walked over to the counter.

"Excuse me I believe-"but the attendant cut her off.

"Miss Weasley right?"

"Yes"

"Oh right this way..."

He lead her around to the back where there was a pale green satin dress. She went into the dressing room and changed. She stepped out and looked in the mirror.

The dress was perfect. It hung in all the right places, the fabric reached the floor and pooled around her feet. She slipped on the cream heels beside the mirror. They fit as well.

She heard a slight gasp. Hermione and Ron stood behind her.

"My god Gin you look like a goddess..." Ron said in a quiet voice. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I'm supposed to give this to you." Ron said handing her a rectangular cream box. She took it with shaking hands.

She opened the box and gasped.

It was a silver necklace adorned with diamonds and emeralds. She turned it over and saw an inscription on the back.

_Love is forever, Harry_

Ron came to her side. He took the necklace as she turned around. He fastened t around her slender neck. She turned and gave her brother a hug.

"You have two minutes until the portkey activates." He said knowing that when he saw her next she would be the future Mrs. Potter. She nodded and stepped away from him. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time before feeling that familiar pull behind her navel...

Okay that's all for now. It turned out longer than I expected. I would like to thank my most wonderful beta, I love you missy!

REMEMBER: REVIEWS STORY! I have 92 people on my alert list so I would really like it you guys could please review! I accept anonymous reviews as well... So 50 reviews this time okay? Good

XoXo,

Lain


	4. The Proposal

Ahhh 90 reviews total! Thanx to all my review-ers I love ya all so much! Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Oh and last chapter was mainly from Ginny's perspective but this chappie will be from Harry's. I would also like to apologize for the name mistake (Bobby/Bobbie) in the previous chapter. Thanks Mrs.Radcliffe-4ever! So read on!

Lain

The Proposal

It was Sunday morning and Ginny had already left for the spa with Hermione and Harry was on his way into the village. He was nervously fidgeting with his tie as he and Ron headed down the path.

"Where are we headed to?" Ron asked.

"_I'm _headed for the village. You're headed to Professor Sprout in greenhouse three." Ron groaned. He then took of in a jog across the grounds as Harry continued down the path making a detour to visit Hagrid.

He knocked on the large door and heard Fang's, now familiar, booming barks.

"Shut up ye stupid dog!" he heard Hagrid mutter. Then the huge door swung open.

"Oh 'ello 'ere 'arry! Care for a cuppa tea?" he asked ushering Harry inside. Harry nodded as he sat down.

"I wanted to talk to you about something important..." Harry started and Hagrid nodded. 'I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me." Hagrid's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh yer Mum and Dad would 'ave been so proud..." he said giving Harry a watery smile. I still remember when your Dad proposed to your Mum...

Flashback::

_It was Lily and James' seventh year at school and it was the Christmas feast. There was garland and holly everywhere. Lily was dressed in bottle green robes and James was wearing midnight blue. Lily was coming down from her dorm when Sirius went up to her and told her that James wanted to speak with her urgently. He led her downstairs and into the Great Hall. There was a note on the long house table..._

"_Lily I know where your favorite spot is... go there..._ _James."_

_Lily tore out of the room and sprinted out into the snow she ran toward the lake. She sprinted all the way to the south end and looked for James. She felt a strong hand take hers. She turned around and saw James. He led her to a platform levitating near the bank. She carefully stepped on and James followed. They floated out over the black water and when they reached the middle of the lake James turned to face her and said, "Marry me Lils?" He still had the Potter cockiness as usual. Lily had tears streaming down her cheeks. She just nodded and jumped into his arms. Then there was an uproar form the direction of the castle. The whole school had been watching, but she said yes and they both couldn't have been happier._

End Flashback

Harry listened as Hagrid relived the memorable proposal. He was getting anxious, so after hurried goodbyes to Hagrid, he left and headed for the village.

His first stop was the spa.

"Hello! How may I help you?" the woman at the desk asked sweetly. "Oh my you're Harry Potter." Then she gave him a sultry smile and wink.

"I believe Miss Ginny Weasley, my girlfriend, and Miss Hermione Granger are on their way here as we speak." she nodded. "I want to pay for anything they want today." She looked up in surprise. Harry pulled out a sack of galleons and set it on the table. She nodded and took the money.

He left the spa and headed for the Three Broomsticks.

"Oh Hello Harry!" Greeted Madame Rosmerta. "What can I do for you today?"

"Well actually I'm planning on proposing to Ginny tonight-"she gasped. "and I need your help."

"What can I do?"

"Well I sent her and Hermione to the spa today and I'm assuming that they'll come here for lunch or a butterbeer. So I need you to give this to Ginny." He held out a slender rectangle box and a piece for parchment. She nodded. "Now I still have a lot to do so I really must be going..." She waved goodbye as he left the pub.

Next, he decided, he would stop by the jewelers and get the ring polished.

A bell rang as he opened the door. He looked around. It was dry and the dust hung in the air. It reminded him of Ollivanders wand shop in Diagon Ally. He slowly walked toward the counter, dust kicking up as he walked. He rang the bell and a few moments later a white-haired, wizened, old man stood in front of him.

"My name's Percus Ollivander. How may I help you young Mr. Potter?" Harry looked at him dumbfounded.

"I didn't know Mr. Ollivander had a brother." He said stilled dazed. Percus nodded. "Well I need a ring polished." He said coming out of his daze and holding the ring out. Percus took the silver band.

"This was Lily Evans ring. Was it not?" Harry nodded. "Well this is a fine ring. Very high quality."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked confused.

"I made it." He replied simply.

"Oh... Well I am planning to propose to my girlfriend tonight so I need it polished." Percus nodded.

"Your girlfriend is Ginny Weasley. Correct?"

"Yes but how did you know?"

"It seems that Potter's have a certain attraction to redheads." He replied with a wink.

"I'll be back later today to pick up the ring..." Harry said leaving the store. Percus nodded and waved.

He headed for the hair salon next.

"Hellooo beautiful... M'name's Bobby. How can I help _you_?" Bobby asked Harry as he entered the salon.

"I sent my girlfriend and best friend to the spa today and I believe they'll stop in here. I wanted to prepay for anything they want done."

"Okay what are their names?"

"Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger"

He nodded. Harry placed some galleons on the counter, said goodbye to Bobby and headed for Wizard Republic.

He headed down the street and saw Ron waiting for him outside the store.

"Hey is everything ready?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. You just need to put the finishing touches on the room."

They entered the store and were met with a smell of lilies and soft rain. Harry inhaled deeply. He and Ron then walked over to the counter.

"How may I help you gentlemen?" the attendant asked.

"I need to pick out a dress for my girl friend, who after tonight will be my fiancée."

The woman nodded.

"What is your price range?"

"I don't have one. I want the best."

"Okay follow me right this way." She led him to the back room where all the most exquisite gowns were.

"What color were you looking for?"

"Pale green"

She disappeared for a few moments only to return with five or six dresses. The first was too puffy and frilly. The next was a velvet material and Harry didn't like it. The next one was _way_ too short. So short, that Ron nearly had a stroke picturing his _little _sister in it. Finally there was _the one._ It was light green satin with a chiffon drape front. (look at this dress for a visual picture ?stid1150&pid23685&cfid28)

It was perfect.

"How much?" Harry asked.

"200 galleons."

"I'll take it!" Harry said and Ron gaped.

"Harry that's... that's **200 galleons!** Are you mad?"

"I know how much it costs but I don't care."

Ron nodded numbly.

"When Miss Weasley comes here will you give her this dress?"

The attendant nodded as she rang Harry up.

They paid and headed for the school. Only stopping to pick up the ring. They still had things to get ready.

NOW THIS IS WHERE I LEFT OFF IN THE LAST CHAPTER

"_You have two minutes until the portkey activates." He said knowing that when he saw her next she would be the future Mrs. Potter. She nodded and stepped away from him. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time before feeling that familiar pull behind her navel..._

She was swirled past blurred objects finally landing in her dormitory. She blinked thinking it was a dream. There were white candles everywhere. They were giving off a vanilla scent. The floor was covered with red rose petals. She carefully walked toward her bed where she could see a piece of parchment.

It read:

_Ginny,_

_You..._

_Are perfect,_

_Beautiful,_

_Exquisite,_

_Breathtaking._

_When you're in _

_The room_

_I can't concentrate,_

_I'm taken with you._

_The way you smell,_

_The way you move,_

_The way you fit_

_In my arms._

_Perfect._

_I want you_

_I need you_

_Love me..._

_Let me_

_Love you_

_For all _

_Eternity_

_Ginny I love you more than life, pick up the white roses and meet me by the lake for a midnight serenade._

_Harry_

Ginny tried not to cry. However she felt a single tear slip down her cheek. _Damn you Potter for being so sweet and making me cry._ She thought. She turned around and saw that there were long stemmed white roses scattered on the floor. She bent down and picked them up, one-by-one following the trail down to the common room. When she picked up the twelfth rose she felt the sensation behind her navel again.

She was suddenly standing next to the lake on the south end. She turned around and saw him. Harry was standing not ten feet from where she had appeared. He walked toward her and took her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"You look dazzling tonight." He said softly. "Care for a dance?"

Ginny nodded and Harry led her to a platform floating near the bank. He stepped on to it and helped her on. She slipped her small hand into his and he curled his arm around her slender waist pulling her closer. She rested her head on his chest. The music swirled around them, as they floated toward the middle of the lake.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight._

She looked up at Harry. He smiled back at her. She felt the butterflies stir up in her stomach. This feeling had become familiar to her by now. _  
_  
_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm   
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight._

She was completely in love with Harry Potter. He was completely in love with Ginny Weasley.  
  
_With each word your tenderness grows,_  
_Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart._

"Gin..."

"Yeah"

"Love is an illusion

So intangible

Sought out by many

Achieved by few.

To love is to allow yourself

To be etched upon,

Like an open book

Filled with sorrow, pain, worry,

Elation, joy, rapture...

Love it like and ugly woman

With a beautiful soul.

Unseen, unrecognized,

Embraced.

Love is like rain

Powerful and deadly,

But it brings new life,

New hope,

New beginnings.

If love is achieved,

It is never lost,

It stays...

Forever.

Love is truly only one thing,

Selfless..." Harry let her go and looked her right in the eyes.

"Ginny Weasley I choose to be selfless. I choose to love you. Forever and always,

Marry me?" Ginny gasped. There were tears running down her cheeks now. She nodded.

"Yes Harry Potter I'll marry you! Oh Harry yes yes yes!" she yelled jumping into his arms.

There was an uproar from the direction of the castle as Harry slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. _She was his and he was hers. Forever and always... _ The song, the dance, and reality was forgotten when Harry kissed his future Mrs. Potter.

_Lovely ... never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
'cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight.  
  
Mm, mm, mm, mm,  
Just the way you look to-night._

There you go! I'm VERY happy with it... are you? Review and let me know what you think. I love you all so much! And Thanx to my wonderful beta Missy! I LOVE YOU! And you should all read and review her stories. Her pen name is ilive4cake00

Now you know what to do... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! Thanx bunches. And just so you all know any poetry that you read in my stories was written by yours truly! I love writing poetry as well as fan fiction.

XoXo,

Lain


	5. I'm ready

Okay Everyone! Thanx so much for the wonderful feed back! I love it and all my reviewers! Now... there will be more chapters! Last chapter was not the end! I don't know how many people asked me that! I'll tell you when I get close to completing the story. And then there will be a sequel! Now on with the show...

I'm ready...

Harry and Ginny were ecstatic! But Harry was anxious...

"Gin..." he asked quietly as they sat on the common room sofa after everyone had retired for the night.

"Hum?" she answered running her hands through his messy black hair.

"What if I die? What if we never get to buy a house? What if we never have children? What if I'm not there?" Her eyes glassed over.

"Harry... What if I die? What if I never get to wake up in the same bed as you? What if I loose you? Harry we can 'what if' till the world ends but we just have to live for the present. We have to be thankful that we are sitting on this sofa at this very moment. Just loving each other. And Harry... no matter what I'll never stop loving you. Never."

She was crying as she finished. Harry leaned forward and wiped away her tears.

"I love you so much Gin..."

She responded with a kiss...

They slept there, on the sofa, that night. Just holding each other...

"Harry Potter why are you sleeping with our sister?" someone asked menacingly. Harry opened one eye. There, not two feet from him, were all six Weasley brothers.

"Gin..." he whispered. "I think we have company." And he tried to sit up.

"No... don't move... this is nice..." she mumbled sleepily.

"Ginny you two aren't married yet." Percy said in a very obviously scandalized. This made Ginny sit up right in the blink of an eye.

"Bill... Charlie, Percy, Fred, George? What are you all doing here?"

"Just coming-"

"To visit-"

"Our only sister." Fred and George said.

Bill grinned and Charlie was talking to Percy.

Bill cleared his throat. "I think we need a private work with Harry. Right boys?" There was a general murmur of agreement.

"I want him back in ONE PIECE!" Ginny said looking at all her brothers. They nodded. A female Weasley was not one to cross.

Harry got up, kissed Ginny, and went with all the men cough-boys-cough to his dorm.

They went in and Charlie went to wake up Ron. Fred and George had volunteered to but after hearing them mention spiders; Charlie intervened. He went over and shook Ron awake. Near ten minutes later, Ron was up and not in a very good mood.

"Now Harry..." Bill started. "As the oldest of the Weasley children, I would like to remind you that you are not married yet."

Then Charlie spoke, "I would like to offer my best wishes and tell you that you're in for a trip. Just never let her know that you don't know what mauve is." _What is mauve? _Harry thought to himself. _Sounds like a weird disease. _

The Percy spoke, "Harry I would like to apologize for how I acted toward you in the past and remind you to make responsible decisions."

Then Fred and George spoke, "Now Harry..." Fred said.

"We know" added George

"That you are"

"A randy young lad"

"But that doesn't"

"Mean that you"

"Can take advantage of"

"Our dear baby sister." Finished George and Fred nodded in agreement. By now Harry was scared. He didn't deny that he would like to sleep with Ginny, but they made him out to be a randy, freak, sex fiend, weirdo. He would never make Ginny do anything she didn't want to. He would let her make the first move.

Then finally it was Ron's turn, "Harry... you're my best mate. You're also marrying my only sister. I was upset at first before I really understood. But now I do. I don't care what you do as long as you're both sure you're ready." Ron finished and they were all gaping at him. _Did Ron just give me permission to sleep with his sister?_ Harry asked himself.

"Ron?!" Percy cried in obvious indignation.

Ron shrugged. "I got over it." Harry knew this was only because he was sleeping with Hermione. He almost laughed aloud at the irony of the whole situation.

Then there was a knock at the door. Sirius came in.

"I'm sorry to break up this little bonding experience but I need to steal Harry for a little bit." The Weasleys nodded and Harry left. Ginny was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He took her hand and they followed Sirius. When they were comfortably seated in Dumbledore's office Harry spoke.

"What's this all about?"

"Well..." Dumbledore started as he shifted uneasily in his chair. "Harry there have been more attacks..."

"What? Where?!" Harry asked jumping up.

"The Ministry was attacked and it is believed that Mr. Malfoy killed the Minister.

This news came as a shock to Harry. He knew how close the battle was but this just seemed to make it real...

Dumbledore continued, "The dementors have officially joined the dark side, along with hags, vampires, and Trolls. The Ministry is crumbling from with in. I fear that unless something is done; Hogwarts will be next to fall." There was a ringing silence.

Ginny took Harry's hand and pulled him back into his seat.

"I was wondering Harry, If you would make a speech tonight at dinner?"

Harry nodded numbly. It felt like his burden was just increased by astronomical proportions.

"I also wanted to speak to you about your newly discovered skill. Wand-less Magic."

Harry nodded. "If you would, please summon this apple." Dumbledore said placing an apple in his desk. Harry screwed up his eyes, reached out and the apple flew right into his hand. Dumbledore beamed.

"I think you should train to improve your wand-less magic abilities instead of taking History of magic? What do you think Harry?"

"I guess... I mean wand-less magic could be very useful in t duel against the dark lord.

Dumbledore thanked Harry and Ginny for coming and they were sent back to class. Harry was in a daze all through charms. All he could think about was seeing the dark mark over Hogwarts. It was his worst fear with the exception of Ginny being injured in any way. He met up with Ginny at lunch.

"Do you want to skive off our afternoon classes and go sit by the lake?" Ginny asked kissing his neck provocatively. He nodded frantically.

"I just need to go get something from my dorm. I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

Ginny nodded, kissed him, then took off in the direction of the front hall. Harry hurried upstairs and got what he needed and ten minutes later he was sitting with Ginny under a willow tree beside the sparkling blue waters of the Hogwarts Lake.

"What did you go get Harry?" Ginny asked as he sat down beside her.

"I um... well... my..."

"Spit it out already Harry..."

'Okay I went to get my will." She stared at him obviously shocked.

"Do you mind if I read it?" She asked.

He passed the piece of parchment to her.

It read:

_Dear everyone,_

_If you're reading this I've probably died at the hands, or wand rather, of Voldemort. I would firstly like to apologize for not being there for all of you; especially you Gin. I love you all so much I don't even know where to begin..._

_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley: You've been like parents to me. I don't know what I would have done without you both. I wish you the best and I'm leaving you 100,000 galleons and my summer house in Hilton Head. _

_Bill, Charlie, Percy: I have really grown close to you all since first year. I consider you family and I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm leaving you each 5,000 galleons._

_Fred and George: My oh my... where do I begin... I have so many fond memories... As such I'm leaving you all plans for joke supplies made by the Marauders. I am also leaving you both 15,000 galleons to put toward the shop. _

_Remus and Sirius: I don't even know where to begin... You've both been like fathers to me. I don't know what I would have done without you. I'm leaving you all of my fathers mementoes and personal artifacts. I'm also leaving you both 50,000 galleons. _

_Hermione and Ron: You were the sister I never had and you Ron the brother. I wish you both the best and I hope you well accept my estate in London, as I am leaving it to you both. It will be a wonderful place to begin your family. _

_Ginny: Oh my love I'm so sorry. I wish I could be there. Please don't allow my death to prevent you from being happy. Find someone to love, marry, have children, grow old. And please Gin, don't dwell on the past, just know that my love is eternal. Not even death will end it. Please forgive me for not being there. Just promise me that you won't pull away from your family. They love you, I love you. I'm again sorry for not being there for you, for not being able to kiss you goodnight, for not being able to climb into be with you every night, for not being strong enough to defeat him. I am leaving you my house in Godric's Hollow. I hope you will marry and raise a family there. I am leaving you the remainder of gold in my account. Please do something you love with it. You deserve that. I am also leaving you all of my mother's things. I want you to have them. Just promise you'll keep her engagement ring... and Ginny remember I love you, forever and always._

_Please forgive me and remember, _

_Love is forever, it is powerful, it is wonderful, Ginny please know that if I died I died thinking of you. _

_With all my love,_

_Harry J. Potter_

_Witness: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Ginny was sobbing. It was the single saddest thing she had ever read. She rocked back and forth in Harry's arms.

"No no no no no... Harry I won't let you die. I won't let you!" she said in between sobs.

Harry smoothed her hair and whispered soothing things in her ear. She calmed down eventually.

"Harry... do you really think you're going to die?"

"Well I don't want to think so... But it's a very real possibility." He said soberly.

She nodded. Suddenly she stood up.

"Get up Harry." She said and it was an order not a request. He obliged. She took his hand and, pulling him behind her, sprinted toward the castle.

"where... are.... We.... Going...?" he asked out of breath.

"The room of requirement." She replied still hurrying on her way. Finally they arrived out side the bare stretch of wall.

"Stay there." Ginny said pointing to a spot some ten feet form her. He nodded puzzled. She paced back and forth three times, concentrating hard. Finally, a door appeared.

"Am I aloud to move now?" Harry joked. Ginny giggled and nodded. He walked to the door and opened it.

There was a queen sized bed with vanilla candles surrounding it. The room was softly lit.

"Harry..." Ginny said walking up beside him. Harry stared at her open-mouthed. "I'm ready..." she said kissing him on the lips.

"Are you sure Gin?" Harry asked his voice coming out very croaky. She nodded.

"We can wait if you want?" Harry asked again in a disbelieving voice.

"Harry..." Ginny said taking his hand and leading him into the room. "I'm ready. I realized that either of us could die and I want you to be my one and only. And Harry there will never be anyone else."

Harry turned and walked toward her. He bent down and kissed her.

Now this is where we leave off; because any more is the private information of a Mr. Harry James Potter and a Miss Ginny Molly Weasley.

Okay that was long! LOVE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW! The more reviews I get the faster I update.

I would like to thank my beta missy who sadly could not edit this chapter because she needed her beauty rest. I'm sure she would have done a wonderful job.

NOW PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW! Constructive criticism or suggestions or just say good job or it sucked.

I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! REVIEWCHAPTER

XoXoXoXo,

Lain


	6. A Trick of the Light

Okay... I'm kinda upset that I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted. The last chapter was kind of big... but no worries this chapter will just be a little shorter. The more reviews the longer the chapters are.

Now on with the show...

Recap:

_There was a queen-sized bed with vanilla candles surrounding it. The room was softly lit. _

"_Harry..." Ginny said walking up beside him. Harry stared at her open-mouthed. "I'm ready..." she said kissing him on the lips. _

"_Are you sure Gin?" Harry asked his voice coming out very croaky. She nodded. _

"_We can wait if you want?" Harry asked again in a disbelieving voice. _

"_Harry..." Ginny said taking his hand and leading him into the room. "I'm ready. I realized that either of us could die and I want you to be my one and only. And Harry there will never be anyone else."_

_Harry turned and walked toward her. He bent down and kissed her. _

_Now this is where we leave off; because any more is the private information of a Mr. Harry James Potter and a Miss Ginny Molly Weasley._

A Trick of the Light

It was a few hours later that we revisit them. Harry was lying with Ginny next to him. Their limbs were entangled and he was gently stroking her hair.

"I love your hair. It's so beautiful." Harry said quietly. Ginny's head was resting on Harry's chest. She could hear his heart beat. It assured her that he was really there; alive and breathing. She blushed at his comment.

"I like your hair too, Harry."

"Why would you like my hair? It's all messy."

"I like it that way. It gives you a boyish charm." She said turning to run her fingers through it.

"We better be going soon... I have a speech to make. Unfortunately, I really just want to stay here forever..." Ginny nodded and rolled out of bed. Harry groaned at the fact that the warm body was gone from his side. He rolled over but didn't get out of bed.

"Will a kiss get you out of that bed?" A half-dressed Ginny asked. He nodded and sat up.

"Nope... you have to come all the way over here." She said wagging a finger to get him up. He groaned again but got up.

"Where's my prize?" he asked walking over to her.

"Pants first."

He pulled on his boxers and pants.

"Happy?"

She nodded and kissed him. They were too busy to notice a soft knock on the door. There was a sharp gasp from behind them. They jumped and spun around. In the door way stood Sirius Black.

"What's going on Sirius?" a voice called from behind him.

"Come see for yourself." He replied. Remus Lupin appeared next to Sirius.

"Oh my..." he muttered.

"They are uncannily like Lily and James. Wouldn't you say?" Sirius asked Remus looking at the two very red-faced teenagers.

"Yes I do remember catching them in a similar situation..." Remus replied thinking.

Harry, still without a shirt, scratched his head and said.

"Did you guys want something because we were kind of busy..." Ginny turned even redder at that.

"Oh Dumbledore asked us to come find you. It's almost dinner time." Sirius said oblivious to Harry and Ginny's discomfort.

"Well um... do you think you could... um... leave?" Harry asked going even redder.

They nodded and left. As soon as the door shut Harry and Ginny heard two shouts of laughter.

"Oh my gosh I've never been so embarrassed in all my life." Ginny said quietly.

Harry nodded numbly.

"You'd think that with how many times your family caught us just sleeping together that it would have been one of them."

"Yeah. I don't think I'll ever be able to look Remus or Sirius in the eye EVER again."

"Yeah and they're practically fathers to me..."

All the sudden Ginny was over come with a strong fit of the giggles. She was rolling on the floor, and Harry was looking at her with a bemused expression.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked not seeing anything funny.

"You have to go home with them this summer and I'll bet that the first thing they do is give you _the talk._" She giggled more. Harry turned even redder thinking about being given a lecture about sex by Sirius. Sirius would boast about his _many_ experiences and Remus would go into _teacher mode_. Harry could picture the moving diagrams... He shivered at the prospect.

"We better be getting down to the great hall..." Ginny said pulling on her pants. Harry nodded and pulled a shirt over his head. Once all clothes had been retrieved, they left, hand in hand, for the great hall.

Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss before she went off to the Gryffindor table. He made his way toward the staff table. Dumbledore had erected a podium for Harry to speak at. He walked over as Dumbledore spoke,

"Students... I believe Mr. Potter has something to say." Harry nodded and took Dumbledore's place.

"Okay everyone... Anyone who knows me knows I'm really no good at speaking but here it goes... Eighteen ago Professor Trelawney made a prophecy. A prophecy concerning Lord Voldemort and myself. It said, in basic overview, that in the end it's either going to be me or him. Light or Dark, Good or Evil. There is no in between. I want each of you to think, where do you stand? Would you give your life for light, for dark? Because that's what he's asking you to do. If you support Voldemort it's as good as a death sentence. I wake up every morning knowing that there is one fewer day 'til I have to face him. I have to beat him. For the entire world I must win. But I say this knowing that I'll have help. I know that the vast majority of you students will be behind me. And that comforts me. Knowing that if I turn around there is a whole army waiting for me to give the signal.

It's funny Professor Dumbledore asked me to speak because until recently I was so sure I was going to die that I wrote my will. But now I'm not so sure. Now I have love. And don't you all see? Love is the key to winning the war. Love is all-powerful. Love is undying. Love is eternal. Love cannot be extinguished. And that's the one thing Lord Voldemort fears. Love" Harry left the podium and went to his seat. As he made his way over toward Ginny she got up.

"There's something I need to do Harry..." She said making a b-line for Dumbledore. Harry watched her whisper to the old man. He nodded. She went over and took the podium.

"I've decided to speak because there's something I need to say. I wake up every morning not knowing if today will be the day I could lose the one person I have ever really loved. That terrifies me. Not knowing terrifies me. For me to stand up here and speak is so hard for me... I have seen Tom's power first hand. He terrifies me. But I'm better now... Tom Riddle's days are numbered. Harry knows what he has to do and there is no doubt in my mind that in ten years he will still be forgetting to pick up his socks. I have no doubts that light will win."

She finished and walked toward Harry. He stood up and kissed her. They sat down and enjoyed a very quiet meal...

It was a week since the speeches. Over all, the mood in Hogwarts had improved. It was Sunday morning and Ginny was sleeping in her dorm. She woke up near ten in the morning. She rolled out of bed thinking about the huge load of homework that awaited her downstairs. Suddenly she was overcome with a huge bout of nausea. She sprinted into the bathroom and retched into the toilet.

_I can't be getting sick... I have too much homework to be sick..._ the thought as she made her way down stairs. She went over to Harry and sat next to him.

"What? No kiss?" he asked pouting.

She shook her head. "I think I'm getting sick and we can't have the future defeater of the dark lord ill can we?" he laughed. But out of nowhere Ginny jumped up and ran to the restroom again. When she came back Harry spoke.

"Okay that's it I'm taking you to the hospital wing. I want my kisses and for that you can't be sick." So he scooped her up, and much to her protests, took her to the hospital wing to have tests run.

"I'll be a few day's before we get the results Miss Weasley." Madame Pomfrey said handing her an anti-nausea potion ten minutes later. She nodded and went to find Harry.

She found him by the lake reading up on wand-less magic. She greeted him with a hug. The funny thing was that she could have sworn she saw a black cloaked person whip around the corner as she walked out onto the grounds.

_Must have been a trick of the light..._ she told herself. She pushed the thought from her mind and enjoyed Harry's arms being safely wrapped around her.

Okay that's it... I liked it. What about you... Let me know and if there's anything you like or dislike let me know. I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted so this chapter was about 500 words less than normal. So if you want longer more frequent chapters........ REVIEW!

I love you all lots and special thanx to Peppy132 for spotting my mistake. It's been corrected.

And special thanx to Chelsea who spotted a huge mistake in this chapter when she was editing it for me. Thanx Bunches!

XoXoXoXo,

Lain


	7. IMPORTANT AN!

Hey Everyone! I just wanted to let everyone know that I've published a live Journal website. It's www. Livejournal .com / users / stars1357246 / you just have to take the spaces out. There is also a link in my profile. This site will have information about my stories and up and coming stories. It will also be a source for my fans to read more of my poetry. I will also let everyone know when the next chapter is coming out and progress on other stories. I'll also be letting you know when I won't be able to write for a while. Like special occasions. You can also review and leave my suggestions/corrections. I also beta so if you need a beta leave me a message on my site. But please if you visit, leave a comment. I am also in need of suggestions for one-shot or multi-chapter stories. I'm open to all ships. Just leave me a comment on my site. That's all for now.

XoXo,

Lain


	8. Vanished

Hey all! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. See the final a/n for the reason... Now enjoy an extra long chapter courtesy of well... me!

Chapter seven

* * *

Vanished...

Harry and Ginny had started going to classes with Lupin and Sirius almost daily. It was once such day that they brought Professor Snape in to help with Legilimency.

Harry took his stance across from Snape in the Room of Requirement. Then Snape shouted Legilimens before Harry was fully prepared...

Suddenly a vision of Harry being locked into the cupboard filled his mind. Then it quickly shifted to Harry on the train to Hogwarts. Then to the dementors in his third year. Finally, it changed to a very private memory. Harry and Ginny were lying fully unclothed together in the very room they stood in now. They were booth covered in sweat. All Harry could think about was how much he didn't want Snape to see that memory. How special it was to him. To her... He forced Snape out of his mind and felt an invisible barrier being formed in his mind. Snape was thrown across the room and landed against the wall opposite where Harry was. Snape looked up at Harry in amazement.

"Potter... What was that?"

Harry just stared back.

"What had that been?" Harry thought puzzled.

"Harry may I?" Asked Snape motioning to cast the spell again. Harry nodded numbly. Snape cast the spell but nothing happened. Harry didn't see any memories pass through his mind.

"I don't believe it..." Snape muttered under his breath.

"What is it?" Ginny asked speaking for the first time.

"Harry's built unsurpassable wards on his mind. I've been studying Legilimency for many years and I've never seen anything like it."

"Do you mean to tell me that Harry's built walls around his mind from the inside out?" Lupin asked astounded.

"It seems so..." Snape replied trying to keep his curiosity out of his voice.

"What would cause him to do that?" Sirius asked.

Harry turned bright red and mumbled something incoherently.

"I believe I was close to accessing a memory that is best kept between Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley..." Snape said with a smirk. Ginny paled at the thought of her potions master seeing her doing... well doing that!

"No worries Miss Weasley. I saw nothing." Snape said smirking. She flushed and excused herself from the room.

"I'm going to speak with Albus now." Snape told Sirius and Remus. They nodded and looked at Harry. Harry felt their gaze and tried to run for it but they magically shut and sealed the door.

"Just where do you think you're going you randy young man...?" Remus asked the amusement apparent in his voice.

Harry froze. He slowly turned around and faced the two men...

"We need to have a little discussion Harry." Sirius said smiling wickedly. Remus nodded and smirked at Harry's obvious state of discomfort. Harry gulped.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Remus said. It was not a choice. Harry sat.

"Now Harry..." Sirius started.

"We have been contemplating how to have a discussion about well..." Remus said going very red.

"About sex Harry." Sirius finished.

Harry groaned in embarrassment.

"Well you didn't seem so embarrassed when you were snogging Ginny half dressed did you?" Sirius asked grinning.

Harry flushed and put his head in his hands.

"You weren't supposed to see that..." Harry said his embarrassed voice muffled by his hands.

"Well maybe it's a good thing we did." Remus said.

"What!? I have no interest in seeing anyone else have sexual relations Remus! What kind of fetish are you festering?" Sirius exclaimed.

"No that's not what I meant Sirius and you know it! I meant that maybe it presented us with a reason to talk to Harry here before he made a mistake."

"Oh..." Sirius and Harry both muttered.

"Now Harry..." Remus started going into teacher mode. "What do you know about the male and female reproductive systems?"

"Um... eerrr..." Harry made a series of vocal noises.

"I know that it's bloody fun!" Sirius boasted.

"Sirius!" Remus said sharply.

"Uh I mean... it's a healthy way to express your love and caring for someone." Sirius said sounding if he was reciting something from a textbook. "Was that what you had in mind Remus?" he asked imploringly. Remus nodded curtly.

"Now Harry... When a man and a woman love each other very much..." and he was off. About ten minutes later Remus got out the diagrams. And of course being a wizard, they were moving. Harry looked like he was going to explode with mortification. Sirius said very little, most likely at the order of Remus. Remus, being a teacher, was **very** thorough in his explanations. They were very technical.

"_He makes having sex sound like a mission or some sort..." _Harry thought. Finally, after being given many pamphlets and instructions, it was Sirius' turn to speak...

"Now, unlike my dear friend Remus here, I've had sex in the last year. I'm here to tell you that it's not as technical as he makes it out to be. Every woman's different. And it's up to you to find out what she likes. Sex isn't something to learn from a book, as it seems Remus has. It's something that has to come from the heart. And only once you're ready. And remember to always please the woman first. I can give you pointers there... There once there was this brilliant blond who liked it w-"but Remus cut him off.

"Don't listen to a word he says. He's never had a girlfriend for longer than six months."

"Well being locked in Azkaban can do that to a man..." Harry took their argument as perfect cover to sneak away silently.

When he was safely a good distance away from the sex talk, he relaxed and headed toward the Gryffindor common room. When he was nearly half way there, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Wha—" he started to say before he saw Ron and Hermione, who looked very angry!

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" shrieked Hermione. He looked at her and saw that she was red in the face and mad as a wet hen.

"What?" He asked.

"Would you like to share with us why you didn't tell us about a certain prophecy? Why we had to hear it along with the rest of the bloody school!? Why you've suddenly stopped talking to us?" Finally Ron intervened.

"Mione I let you talk because you said you could be more rational than me. Now look at how you're acting."

"You're right. I'm sorry Harry." He nodded.

"I didn't tell you guys because you seemed so wrapped up in your own world. I didn't want to ruin it. I'm sorry guys."

"Harry we're just worried about you...." Ron said sitting down in an empty desk.

"Yeah everything with you and Ginny is so sudden and I don't even know what's going on anymore..." Hermione added.

"Again I'm sorry guys. I'll try to keep you in the loop more and as for Ginny... I don't even know what to say... I love her." Harry said hanging his head.

"Well we better get to potions. Wouldn't want Snape to get mad..." Ron said clapping Harry on the back. Harry nodded and the three made their way to the dungeon. When they arrived a female red head came bounding at them.

"Gin?" Harry asked disbelievingly. She nodded and grinned

"I've been moved up to advanced potions. McGonagall says I need an advanced potion class if I want to be a healer!"

Harry whooped and picked her up and swung her around.

"Harry I think I'm gonna be s-"but she never finished that sentence. Harry out her down. She wobbled a bit. Then she threw up. All over Professor Snape. Ginny looked at him with terror in her eyes.

"Weasley... Hospital wing. Now. Potter take her." He muttered before cleaning his robes with a simple charm. Harry and Ginny slowly walked to the Hospital wing not believing their luck. When they reached the wing, Madame Pomfrey fussed over Ginny while Harry watched.

"I'll have all you're test results tomorrow Miss Weasley."

Ginny nodded.

"Hey Gin? How about I take you to Hogsmead tonight for a wonderful dinner?" Ginny nodded.

"That's a girl! Now I'll send a dress up to your room in about ten minutes. Meet me by the front doors at 7 sharp." And with that he kissed her head and disappeared from the wing.

Ginny, still feeling a bit queasy, found herself in her dorm facing a cream box. There was a note attached to it. It read:

_My love for you is perfect_

_My love for you is real_

_The way you are is perfect_

_The way you love is real._

_I love the way you look_

_I love the way you feel_

_Once upon a time you took_

_My heart_

_And held it ever dear._

_The way your kiss tastes_

_The way you must be near_

_My love for you is unwavering_

_I have yet to shed a single tear._

_I know this dress will look wonderful on you,_

_Harry xxx_

She smiled at his sweetness. He was always the romantic. She carefully open the box to find a beautiful dark green, satin, tea length dress. (http:www. davidsbridal. com/ bridesmaids dresses bycolor detail. jsp?stid 1353 &pid2 4580 &cfid 10 for a picture, Just remove the spaces) The beauty of the dress astounded her. She carefully undressed and slipped the dress on. She marveled at how all the dresses from Harry fit perfectly. She curled her hair and applied a small amount of make-up, then slipped her feet into her black strappy sandals and went down into the common room. There were a dew gasps as she descended the stairs. Then she heard a loud whisper from Ron,

"She's taken you prat." She giggled at that and thought to herself,

"_Yes I', taken aren't I?" _

"Ginny you look beautiful." Ron said as he offered her his arm to walk her to the front doors. They walked in silence until they met Harry at the front door.

"Harry take care of my sister. She's the only one I have. And remember no shagging." He said stating the last part jokingly. But when Harry and Ginny laughed nervously his eyes narrowed.

"You're not shagging my sister are- Wait I don't want to know. I just don't want to know." He covered his ears and walked away.

Harry and Ginny laughed and made their way toward Hogsmead. Harry led her to a very ritzy restaurant, Chocolat sucré. (Sweet chocolate) He led her to the reception desk and said,

"Potter, reservations for two." The blond hostess, with false eyelashes and too much make-up, said,

"Oh yes... Mr. Potter! Right this way..." she led them to a booth near a small dance floor. Ginny's eyes narrowed as she saw the woman walk with extra swing to her hips.

"_She is trying to seduce him!" _

She sat down next to Harry and the false eyelash woman spoke,

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll have a martini dry please and my fiancé will have a cosmo unless I'm much mistaken." Ginny nodded and grinned as the eyelash lady's expression turned sour.

"Sure" she said and left. Harry and Ginny both laughed.

"Do you want to dance Gin?"

"Sure..." she replied taking his outstretched hand and walking onto the dance floor. She settled herself in his arms. They swayed to the music, Michelle Branch's It's You.

"_Cause tomorrow never comes  
I would want just one thing  
I would sell it to the stars and sun  
I would let it for the world to see  
And it's you  
The light changes when you're in the room  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you"_

"The song's right Gin..."

"What do you mean by that Harry?"

"The light does change when you walk in the room."  
  
"_If tomorrow never comes  
I would want just one wish  
To kiss your quiet mouth  
Trace the steps of my fingertips  
And it's you  
The light changes when you're in the room_

_Oh it's you  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you_"

"Harry?"

"Huh?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too Gin... Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"No..."

"You look wonderful."

"You don't look to scruffy yourself." Harry was dressed in a midnight blue dress shirt with black trousers and a black jacket.  
  
"_Oh it's you  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you..."_

When the song was over they returned to their seat and ordered from a petite brunet who acted as if she had been hit with an intoxication curse.

"She's a bit loopy isn't she?" Ginny whispered as the woman tried to pour her drink with out getting any ice in the cup. Harry nodded exuberantly. Finally, after enjoying a very peaceful dinner, the women came back with their check.

"Do you want a box?" she asked pointing to Harry's pasta.

"No I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm going back up to the school so I don't need this food."

"But then you could have a midnight snack."

"Um It's alright I'm good..."

"Well I feel bad throwing it away..."

"Fine he'll have a box!" Ginny interrupted. Harry scowled as she put his food in the box.

After they left, Ginny started laughing.

"You should have seen your face."

"Well I really didn't want a box."

"Where is your box anyway?" Ginny asked just as they heard a shout from behind them.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter sir! You forgot your box!" She said coming to a halt behind Harry.

Harry took the box and kept walking. Then they heard more yelling from behind them. They turned around and saw Ron and Hermione sprinting toward them followed by Sirius and Remus.

"LOOK OUT!" Ron screamed. Harry spun around and saw five black hooded figured standing not ten feet from him and Ginny with wands raised. Deatheaters.

"Ginny run..."

"No Harry...

"Please..."

"No..." Then the first curse was fired. Soon the air was thick with curses and jinxes flying both ways. Harry spun around looking for Ginny. He spotted her dueling seven meters from him. He ran toward her. A spell was fired at him from behind and he jumped out of the way. The spell hit Ginny. Suddenly she wasn't there. She had vanished. There were calls of retreat from the deatheaters. Suddenly only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus remained. Harry stood frozen, looking at the last spot she had been. He remembered the look of terror on her face as she disappeared. She was gone... He had to find her. He dropped to his knees and a single tear ran down his cheek...

* * *

Okay please don't kill me! She's not dead I promise! DON'T HATE ME! And I want to apologize for taking so long in posting. First I had writers block, which was expertly cured by Michelle and Chelsea, then I was suspended from fanfiction because I had a challenge. I was unaware that you couldn't have challenges and my account was frozen until 7:25 est on 11/6. I'm sorry and I'll never go so long w/o posting again! Now this chapter was soooo long and I worked so hard on it I would really like if you could please review! And Michelle and I are writing a story Project: Gorgeous Green Eyes so check it out and review that one too! Thanx again for being patient and not killing me!

I love you all and special thanx to my beta Michelle who has suffered the consequences of my account being frozen too... One of my poems is in her story Picture Perfect Family by Pretty-Yellow-Daisy, her other pen name. It's a good story and worth a read!

XoXoXoXo,

Lain


	9. Hope will live on…

Oh my Oh my... I've been soooo busy! Good lord! Now I'm sick so please accept my apology for this not being as long as the last. Now I know everyone is upset with me about the whole Ginny disappearing thing. Just don't worry. She's not dead but that's all I'll say! ;)

Now on with the show...

And **_bold italics_** is the poem I wrote for this chapter.

Now, again, on with the show........

* * *

Chapter 9

Harry stood there gaping at the air. He reached out his hand as if to grasp hers. He missed her. He was worried and scared. With good reason. He, vaguely, heard the voices and calls of those surrounding him. He didn't care. All he wanted was to find her. They couldn't have her. Never. He felt like his worst fears were coming true. Would he ever find her? What was happening? He felt his knees give out. He fell to the ground. He indistinctively heard hurried footsteps toward him. Then he knew no more. He passed out.

* * *

_**If you never come back**_

_**I'll never forget**_

_**That love we had**_

_**I will look to the threat**_

* * *

****

There were hushed voices filling his mind.

"Hush Ron! You'll wake him!"

"No! Fred don't you dare poke him!"

"Molly... You really must stop crying."

Harry stirred. He slowly opened his eyes. He was in a white room, in a white bed, feeling very sore.

"He's awake!" Hermione squealed.

Harry shot up. He looked around and saw Hermione, Ron, Fred, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Sirius. He blinked trying to decide if it was a dream or not. When Mrs. Weasley flung herself on his chest sobbing, he knew it was for real. She had really gone.

It was nearly two hours later when everything had finally calmed down. Fred had gone back to tend to his shop with George, Ron and Hermione had gone back to Gryffindor tower, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had taken a room at the three broomsticks. Only Sirius was there.

Harry managed a small smile as Sirius sat down beside his bed.

"What am I going to do Sirius?" he asked in barley a whisper. "She's my life. My love. My heart. I feel so dead without her next to me."

"Harry don't worry. She's a strong woman. She'll be alright. You know we have the whole auror division out looking for her. She has to turn up sometime. Have no fear" He sounded like a father trying to reassure his son that the monsters were gone.

"Where's Remus?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"He's at St. Mungos. Broken arm. He'll be back in 3 weeks they said."

"Who's going to teach with you until then?"

"Dumbledore is bringing in some foreign witch he says."

Harry nodded numbly. "When will she be here?"

"Tonight. She's supposed to be here for dinner. She and her daughter."

"Her daughter?"

"Yeah I guess she has a son. They're from the US. I believe he went to school at The Western School of Magic, in New York. She's your age."

Harry nodded again. They talked for a bit longer and then Sirius left to prepare lesson plans.

* * *

_**I'll never forget **_

_**The way you smelled**_

_**The way you looked**_

_**The way you held**_

_**My hand**_

* * *

****

Sirius walked down the hall toward his office. He stopped by the kitchens and got some dinner, not planning on going to the great hall. He hurried back to his office but froze when he walked in the door. There she was. Gorgeous as ever with her thick black curls and deep blue eyes. She was stunning. Same as the day he saw her last.

"Hi Sirius..." She said quietly. "Long time no see."

"Cassie..." he said in a shallow whisper. She nodded.

"Where have you been?" he asked

"The states. Took a bit of a vacation." She replied, fidgeting, nervously, with the hem of her jumper.

"Cass sixteen and a half years is much too long for a vacation..." He said before pulling her into a tight hug.

* * *

No one ever would have thought that Sirius Black, the infamous, all-time, Hogwarts player, could fall in love, but he did. It was none other than a Miss Cassiopeiae Logan. Always called Cassie. He met her in his fourth year, and after sleeping with almost every girl, fourth year and up, by his sixth year, he realized he only wanted her. Unfortunately, she was the only witch alive that didn't want him. He found himself in the same situation that he had teased James about relentlessly. He was unwanted, undesired, unnerved. He had never met a woman that didn't want to drag him into bed. He had no idea what to do. Finally after many fights, she agreed to date him casually. This 'casual' dating soon turned into something more. She was someone more. It had been almost 16 and ½ years to the day that she had disappeared. Just vanished. He looked for her for a while but gave up soon. He knew that if she didn't want to be found that she wouldn't. He never loved again.

* * *

They stood there, in the empty classroom, tight in a warm embrace when there was a knock and the door opened to reveal a young woman. She was near 5'6 with black wavy hair. She was gorgeous. Her eyes flicked to where Sirius and Cassie stood. Her eyes met Sirius' and he felt the floor fall out from under his feet. He was looking into grey eyes. His eyes. The closer he studied her the more he saw it. Her black hair, her unmistakable haughtiness, her good looks, and he grey eyes. All of which were characteristics of the Blacks.

He stared at her. She stared at him. Cassie broke the embrace and followed Sirius' lone of vision. She stifled a gasp. She saw him and he saw her.

"August come here. It's not nice to stand in the shadows." She snapped. The girl obeyed. She stepped into the light and there was no mistaking it, She was a Black. Sirius' eyes darted between the girl, called August, and Cassie.

"Cass do you think I could have a private word?" he asked trying to keep his curiosity out of his voice. She nodded and shooed the girl.

"Cass..." he stated but she cut him off.

"Yes Sirius. She's your daughter."

* * *

_**I'll always remember**_

_**All the days**_

_**And all the nights**_

_**It was such a daze**_

_**Through all the frights**_

* * *

****

Harry had finally gotten Madame Pomfrey to let him out of the hospital wing after taking at least 10 different, awful tasting potions. He made his way to Gryffindor tower and found a girl outside it.

"I don't know you." He said.

"Nor I you." She said and continued to look around the portrait.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"Just curious..."

"Didn't you ever hear that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Well I thank God I'm not a cat, or I'd have used up all nine of my lives."

Harry chuckled. She smiled wickedly.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked.

"No. Just waiting for my Mum and Sirius to finish up."

"So you're the new dada daughter?"

"Yep that's me. I also wanted to apologize for your current state." She said and Harry knew she was referring to Ginny.

"How did you know about her?"

"Dumbledore."

"Oh I see. The man that knows everything but chooses to speak in riddles, told you."

"Yes he did..."

Harry nodded and invited her into the common room. She declined and they both went off in search of Sirius and Cassie.

* * *

_**Always and Forever**_

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**What a great endeavor**_

_**That is love**_

_**My love will die? Never...**_

* * *

****

"She's my daughter?" Sirius croaked.

"Yes you git! And don't play that 'I had no idea' bit on me! I saw how you looked at her. You knew the minute she opened the door."

He accepted defeat. "Why?" he asked simply.

"Why? What?"

"Why did you leave? Why did you hide? Why did you keep her from me?"

"I-I-I I don't know Sirius. I have no idea what I was thinking... I guess I thought it would be safer for us if I left and went to the US. I'm so sorry..." she started to cry. Sirius swept her up in his arms again an placed a kiss on her forehead. This caused her so sob more.

* * *

_**To you my sweet**_

_**Love lives on**_

_**To great to beat**_

_**Alas, a new dawn**_

* * *

****

Harry and August stood in the door way watching Sirius whisper soothing things in Cassie's ear.

"That's my dad..." August said. "and that's my Mum..."

Harry gaped at her.

"Sirius is your dad?"

She nodded.

"I didn't know he had a daughter."

"Neither did he."

"So I guess that makes us God-Siblings." She laughed. It sounded just like Sirius.

Then Sirius and Cassie saw them standing in the doorway. They motioned for them to come in.

"Harry... I would like you to meet your God-Mother, Cassiopeiae Logan." She elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sorry Harry, but call me Cassiopeiae anytime in the near future and you'll be on the receiving end of some of my nastier curses. For now it's Cassie Logan. And this is my daughter, August Elizabeth Black. Born August 12, 1980." Harry nodded and smiled at his new god-sister.

* * *

_**New hope **_

_**New light **_

_**As I learn to cope**_

_**I make it through the night**_

_**Hope is the rising dawn**_

* * *

****

Harry finally made it back to his dorm some time later. He had done a very good job of appearing stable to everyone around him. But inside he was falling apart. He sat on the floor in the corner of his room. There were tears rolling down his face. There was a sharp knock at the door and August peaked her head inside. Her expression softened when she say him. She walked over to him and engulfed him in a huge hug. Harry embraced her, feeling nothing more than brotherly love. How great that was. After a few minutes he regained control of himself and sat up looking at her.

"Thanks August." He mumbled.

"Sure." She said quietly. "You really love her don't you?"

"Yeah I really do... I love the way she makes me feel. Like I'm whole. Like I'm human. Do you know how awful it is to have everyone treat you like you're made of glass?"

She shook her head.

"Everyone watches what they say, how they act, who they interact with, when they're around you. They act like if they touch you you'll break and they'll have to pick up the pieces. They act like you're a nut case. But I always think 'if you were fighting for the peacefulness of the wizarding world, you'd be stressed too!'"

She nodded.

"Harry you must remember that so many people care about you. Goodness! I can't believe how much support you have. They're all counting on you and I know you're going to win! I know Harry! Just remember, Hope will live on..."

_**Hope will live on...**_

* * *

Okay there's chapter 9! Finally writer after a lot of writers block! YAY! Now I'm sorry for all the mistakes but it's rly late and my beta's in bed so she couldn't read over it! Sry!!!! But I just wanted to thank everyone for the great reviews and feed back! I love you all!!!!! Now I know this chapter seems a little vague but it will be explained in greater detail in the next few chapters through flashbacks and such. Now Thanx to all my reviewers again for with out you I would have no reason to write. And thanx to Missy who helped me with the plot of this chapter so much! With out her this chappie wouldn't be written!:) Now if you could please review I'll try to make the next chapter even longer! I love you all!!!!

XoXoXoXo,

Lain


	10. Hope

Okay I know it's been a month since I've updated and I'm sry. I never meant to let it get this ahead of me and I'm sorry. But to tell the truth I was a little upset with the responses to the last chapter. I know Ginny's gone but I promise she'll be back eventually. I swear it. And this story is nearing completion but there will be a sequel. Now on with the long awaited chapter.

* * *

Ginny woke up to darkness. She moaned softly as she rubbed the back of her head. She rolled onto her side, putting her warm cheek on the cold stone floor. She felt like crap.

"Well, I guess sleeping beauty is awake."

She sat up quickly, a little too quickly for her already upset stomach. She clutched her stomach and instinctively pulled her knees to her chest.

"It's too bad you're sick," the voice hissed again, "We're just going to have to tell Potter. Make him more eager to get you back."

"Leave him out of this," Ginny whispered hoarsely, her throat feeling like it was coated in sandpaper. "I'd kill myself before letting him come into a trap."

"So loyal. Too bad you don't know what's good for you, eh?"

Ginny squinted into the darkness. She couldn't see who was talking, so she took a chance. "Why not show me your face?" she called out, "Or are you too afraid?"

She heard someone whisper quietly, and before she could react, someone else hissed, "Crucio."

And it all went dark.

* * *

Harry sat bolt up right in his bed. He kept having these dreams of all the horrible things that were happening to Ginny. He didn't know what to do. Then there was a knock at the door. Ron and Hermione walked in. Then Ron Spoke. "Harry we need to tell you something…" Hermione added. "Harry…" Now Harry was getting annoyed at their vagueness.

"Hermione Granger tell me this instant."

"You see Harry the thing is…" she said evasively.

"She's not a Granger anymore" Ron blurted out.

Harry, obviously not catching on, "what the bloody hell is she then?"

They both looked at Harry.  
"I'm a Weasley." She said beaming at Ron.

"Wha?"

"We um… kinda… eloped…last night…"

"Really?" Harry asked Ron feeling light headed.

"Yeah…" replied Hermione

"Congratulations guys…" Harry said putting on his best happy face.

"You mean it Harry?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Yeah I'm really happy for you both."

"Well we still need to tell our parents and Mione's should be here any moment…" Ron said.

"Yeah you guys go. Have fun!"

The nodded and left.

Harry laid back down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. A tear escaped his eye. He remembered their conversation about the future…

* * *

::Flash back::

"_What do you see when you picture our lives after Voldemort?" Harry asked Ginny as he gently stroked her hair._

"_I see me and you living in a huge house with more than one bathroom for our whole family."_

"_So you see us with children?"_

"_Well I suppose... unless you don't want kids that is."_

"_No I want kids with you more than anything. I love the idea of coming home from work, preferably playing quidditch, and seeing you and all my red-haired children and maybe a dog or two..."_

"_Yes I agree. I always wanted a dog but with Fred and George and their experiments Mum and Dad were always afraid that it would be a sort of test-subject. Of course, I just filled that position being the youngest. And what makes you so sure that our children will have red hair? And why do I have to watch the children? Why can't I have a job?"_

"_I didn't mean it that way. If you want to have a job I would more than willingly stay home with our hypothetical children. And I am willing to bet that they will have red hair because you have beautiful red hair and so did my mother."_

"_Okay I forgive you. And I wouldn't want to have a job necessarily; I would be more than happy to be the mother of your children and to stay home and raise them. Of course, I would eventually want to be something. I mean we won't have little children for ever. How many kids do you want anyways?"_

"_I always thought at least three but I would love to top your Mum and Dad. I can picture it now... My whole red-head quidditch team."_

"_Haha very funny Mr. Potter."_

"_Well you would be Mrs. Potter so I wouldn't talk..."_

"_Mrs. Potter... I like it!"_

::End Flashback::

* * *

"What if I never get to have her as my Mrs. Potter? What if we never have children?" he wondered aloud.

"Don't worry Harry." Someone said from the door. He looked up. It was August.

"Harry…"

"Yeah…"

"A famous English writer once said 'To love means loving the unlovable. To forgive means pardoning the unpardonable. Faith means believing the unbelievable. Hope means hoping when everything seems hopeless.' You can't give up Harry."

"I know… It's just hard sometimes… without her…"

"You really love her don't you?"

"Oh more than you could know."

"She'll be okay Harry. She's a strong woman. I know."

"But… damnit if I had just taken that spell…" he said starting to cry again, "If I had taken it she'd still be here. I didn't know it was going to hit her."

"shhh…" she said hugging Harry. "Harry don't worry…"

"How can I not worry? She was so brave. I remember her reaction when I told her I was afraid of dying…"

* * *

::Flashback::

"_Harry... What if I die? What if I never get to wake up in the same bed as you? What if I loose you? Harry we can 'what if' until the world ends but we just have to live for the present. We have to be thankful that we are sitting on this sofa at this very moment. Just loving each other. And Harry... no matter what I'll never stop loving you. Never."_

::End Flashback::

* * *

"See?" Started August, "She knew you had to be strong. She knew that to be prosperous you have to live in the present because if you worry about the future then you won't remember to change it."

Harry nodded solemnly.

"Now Madame Pomfrey sent me up here to get you so we better go see what she wants."

They got up and left…

* * *

"Where have you been Cass?" Sirius asked her as they strolled around the lake.

"America…"

"why?"

"I thought it was safer. I saw all my friends dying, my parents, and then I saw you go to jail. I didn't want to believe it but I couldn't stay when I didn't know or not. So I left. I never planned on coming back."

"Why did you?"

"Dumbledore asked me to. He told me how much you needed me."

"He was right…" and he kissed her. For the first time is 16 and a half years, he kissed her.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley… Mum, Dad… we have something to tell you…" Hermione said as she and Ron stood before her parents and in-laws in the great hall a little after breakfast.

"What is it Hermione, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well Mum… last night…" Ron started.

"You didn't sleep with her did you?" Mr. Granger asked giving Ron a 'I'm her father' look.

"Well I did." Ron said blushing and taking Hermione's hand.

"WHAT!" All the parents yelled at once.

"I thought we taught you to wait until marriage Ronald?" Mrs. Weasley asked in an accusatory tone.

"You did." Ron replied.

"What it the meaning of this?" Mr. Granger asked.

The Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger looked at each other and made the connection only women could. They were married. The both rushed out of their seats leaving their bewildered looking husbands and running over to the newest Weasleys.

After many huge Mr. Granger finally made him self heard.

"Can someone please tell us what's going on here?"

The women just giggled and left Ron to explain.

"Well what we were trying to tell you was that we're married." Ron said blushing.

"Ah I see…" said the husbands as the women went off to giggle about proposal and wedding. Ron then received a rather long lecture about giving older men heart attacks.

* * *

"Pregnant?" Harry croaked.

Madame Pomfrey nodded.

"Oh gods…" Harry said sinking onto a bed in the sterile hospital wing. August looked shocked. She scurried out of the room mentioning something about finding the others.

"How do you know?" Harry asked the nurse.

"Would you like to see for yourself Harry?"

He nodded.

She disappeared and returned a moment later with a blue sphere. She set it on the counter.

"This, Harry, is what the tests turned up..."

"Why is it blue?"

"Because you're going to have a son Harry." She said softly.

"But I thought you couldn't tell until a certain time?"

"But with magical babies it's different. The witch shows symptoms earlier and we can tell the gender sooner as well."

Harry nodded letting it all sink in.

He was going to be a father. A father and Ginny didn't even know she was going o be a mother.

"Harry…" Madame Pomfrey asked carefully, "Watch this…"

She pressed a button on the top of the orb and it produced a foggy substance in the air.

"See the blue thing the size of a galleon?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Watch it…"

It pulsed. That was his child. It was so small but it's heart was beating. It was alive.

There was a clatter at the door as Mrs. Weasley rushed in. She saw Harry sitting on the bed with tears streaming down his face. She yelped and rushed over to him.

Harry could see the other Weasleys in the doorway.

"What's wrong Harry dear?"

"Baby…" he croaked.

"What?"

"Mrs. Weasley Ginny's having a baby." He said with tears falling, "My baby."

She gasped. And a tear slid down her cheek. She pulled Harry into a motherly hug and he broke down. He cried for Ginny, for his family, for his son. He heard the rest of the Weasleys come into the room not having heard what he told Mrs. Weasley.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked softly.

August nodded as if to tell him he needed to tell them now.

"Ginny's pregnant."

"Harry Potter you knocked up my sister?" Ron asked receiving murderous looks from all the women present.

Harry looked Ron in the eye and said, "Yes Ron I did."

"Well congratulations then mate! You're going to be a father!"

Harry looked at Ron surprised.

"You're not mad?"

"Harry," Mr. Weasley said as he spoke for the first time, "I know that you love my daughter more than life. I know you would die for her. I trust you with her more than anyone else. Just please bring her back." He finished with tears in his eyes.

"I will." Said Harry, "I will"

* * *

Okay WOW! That took forever but I'm fairly happy with it. It wasn't very long but it'll have to do. I will have at least one more chapter out over Christmas break. Promise.

Now if you could all review I'd love you forever. And please remember that she'll be back. I promise!! And you can find out information on the progress of the next chapter on my and missy's website: www(dot)freewebs(dot)com(slash)mrs(underscore)harry(underscore)potter(underscore)fanfiction check it out! or the homepage link in my profile takes you there. And you have to click on the link to 'our stories' to find them.

Much love to the reviewers,

-lain


	11. I need your help Ron

Omg I'm sooooo sry it's taken this long but I recently got some inspiration so I decided to write. Expect a chapter soon to follow. Probably only 2-3 chapters left. Possibly a sequel but I won't promise anything.

* * *

A day to forget and remember

Harry was in the library. He'd been there for almost two days. No food. No baths. No visitors. The only one he would let in was Dobby the house elf. He was pouring over huge volumes about mind control. He knew exactly what his plan was. The problem being that no one else did.

* * *

"Ron?" Hermione asked as they sat in front of the fire.

"What, love?" He asked absentmindedly turning pages.

"Why haven't they called an order meeting?"

He set down the Quidditch magazine he had been reading and looked at her.

"I think there's one tomorrow night."

"Oh okay…"

She sighed and snuggled back into his embrace.

"Ron?" she asked again.

He looked at her. She took a deep breath.

"What if I die?"

"Do you want my "I'm going to make you feel better answer" or the truth?"

"Truth"

"Then I guess you'll die."

Hermione paled.

"Isn't that a bit morbid Ronald?" She asked in her 'I can't believe you're being so insensitive!' voice, as she pulled away from her husband.

He brushed her off, "It's the truth."

Her eyes teared up. She stood up and left the room. Ron looked after her befuddled.

* * *

"OPEN UP HARRY!" Ron shouted. A muffled reply came in the form of, "Iee ant ome ou uh ore"

"WHAT?" Ron yelled back.

Suddenly, the door swung open.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set as Hermione stormed toward the school gate. She figured she could get away in the village for a bit. She couldn't believe that insensitive prat she had for a husband. She knew he didn't mean it and she was just considering turning back to apologize for storming off when something moved in the bushes.

* * *

"Sirius!" August shouted.

She was in the middle of Sirius' chambers looking for her mother.

"Where are you?" She called.

The room, filled with quidditch memorabilia, an over stuffed sofa, and a lit fire, was empty of people.

Where could they be? She wondered. She saw that there were two doors coming off the main room. One obviously led to his bedroom.

He is my father… She reasoned as she stepped toward the nearest door.

"Lets see what's behind door number one…" she murmured as she swung the door open. She looked inside and was surprised at what she saw.

* * *

"Thank God Harry!" Ron said when he finally got inside. "We thought you might have died in here…"

Harry shrugged sitting down at the table that he had obviously dubbed his. Ron starred at him. His usually sparkling green eyes were dim and had circles around them showing his tiredness. His black hair was ruffled more than usual, as if he'd run his hands through it numerous times in frustration.

"Harry, mate?" Ron questioned.

"What?"

"What are you doing to yourself? You're all stuffed up in here, not speaking to anyone… Ginny wouldn't wan-" but Harry jumped up causing him to stop speaking.

"I KNOW that Ron. But Ginny simply isn't here. And frankly no one seems to grasp that! I LOVE her Ron! She's going to have my child. My child Ron! Our child and it's my responsibility to make sure they return un harmed. My child Ron…" He said sinking to the floor against a shelve of books. He broke down. Ron looked on helplessly as his best friend cried. He sat down and cried with him.

* * *

"Mum?" August asked. "What on earth are you doing in here?"

Her Mum was standing next to Sirius' dresser and Sirius was nowhere in sight.

"I…I was just looking for your father. Have you seen him?" She said with a shifty look at the door.

"No I was just coming to find him myself." She replied with forced indifference.

"Oh well you might want to check the quidditch pitch."

"I thought you were looking for him?"

"Oh I was going there next."

August nodded skeptically.

"I'm going to head down there then." August said leaving the room.

She hurried toward the pitch and as she reached it she saw her father flying around.

"Dad!" she called. He stalled and then flew toward her.

"Hey kiddo what are you doing out here?"

"Um…can we talk?"

'Yeah sure…what do you need?"

"Mum's acting weird."

"What do you mean?"

"I just found her snooping around your room."

"Oh she was probably just looking for me."

He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it.

His Cassie would never betray him. Never.

He brushed off August's concerns and headed to the library to speak with Harry and Ron. He was walking back up to the school when he saw a figure lying on the ground. It was Hermione.

* * *

Suddenly there was a pounding on the library door.

Harry looked at Ron.

"Who is it?" He called.

"It's me, August! Open up it's an emergency! Hermione's been attacked!"

Ron was out of his seat faster then lightening. He sprinted to the door and flung it open.

"WHAT?" he asked pale faced. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the hallway screaming for Harry to follow them.

Ron now leading, they finally made it to the hospital wing. Ron burst through the doors and was thrown in to a mass of chaos and confusion. Everyone seemed to be busy but he grabbed the first arm he could. He looked up at professor Snape.

There was no sneer on his face.

"How is she?" Ron croaked.

Snape looked at the floor.

"Is…Is she going…" Ron gulped, "Is she going to die?" Tears leaking from his eyes, he looked at Snape with as much dignity as he could.

"We don't know what she was hit with yet." Snape began somberly, "Her temperature is through the roof and I think…" He trailed off.

"You think what professor?" Ron asked his voice thick with emotion.

"I think she was hit with a curse that…ah…prevents Miss Gran- er Mrs. Weasley, from mothering any children." Ron closed his eyes, willing the tears to stop. He took a deep breath, "I want to be with her."

Snape lead him into the wing and to Hermione's bed.

She jumped and looked at Ron, with his tear rimmed eyes.

"Hermione I'm-"

"Oh Ron I'm so sorry! I know you want children and if you really want we can pay someone to have them for us…"

"Hermi-"

"And I'm so sorry for being stupid and over reacting like that earlier and maybe if I hadn't I wouldn't be in this mess…"

"Mione-"

"And Ron I understand if you want a divorce but I love you so much…" She broke down into hysterical sobs and Ron sat gingerly next to her and put his arms around her.

She cried into his shoulder and finally looked up.

"I'll have Dumbledore draw up the divorce papers-"

"You'll do NO such thing Mrs. Weasley." Ron said staring at her.

"But Ron I can't have children."

"Hermione I have you. We can always adopt."

"But Ron…"

"No buts Hermione. I love you so much…" He said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm scared, Ron."

"I know Hermione…Me too"

"Sirius?" Harry called as he walked into the teacher lounge.

"What Harry?" he asked from his position on the couch with his head in his hands.

"There's going to be an order meeting in an hour and I thought you would like to know so you can find Cass."

"No need to."

"What?"

"She isn't coming…"

"Why?"

"I…I don't trust her."

* * *

"Would everyone please calm down!" A very calm Dumbledore shouted.

The room was filled with the entire order and they were all actively discussing the Hermione incident.

"Would EVERYONE PLEASE take their seats!" He shouted loosing his cool a bit.

Slowly everyone began to take a seat, still whispering among themselves. Harry stood in a dark corner waiting for his chance to talk.

Dumbledore stood up.

"As you all know, Hermione Weasley was attacked on school grounds today. This is starting to hit home. We need to finish it quick and now. An offensive strike. I believe Mr. Potter has something he'd like to present to you."

Harry stepped out of the shadows.

"I have a plan…" he announced and everyone sat up straight. "My first and for most goal is to get my child and fiancée out first. I can't do anything with them there. I'm sure Ginny knows where they are but obviously we don't so I need a member of the Weasley family to help us." Ron stood up, "I'll do it Harry." Harry nodded, "You're going to make a mental connection. You'll essentially be in her mind."

The room was silent with the unspoken question. Finally, Snape cleared his throat and spoke, "Not to be the morbid at this little party, but what if Miss Weasley dies?"

"She won't." Harry said simple.

"How can you be sure?" Charlie asked skeptically.

Harry got very quiet. "I know because I'm the one that's going to die."

All hell broke loose at this.

The entire order was on their feet.

Dumbledore finally got everyone, still disgruntled, back in their seats. Harry stood before them.

"My decision has already been made." They all nodded. "Ron I'm going to need your help one last time."

Ron gulped and looked at him.

"Ron, I'm going to possess Voldemort. Then I need you to kill him. I will weaken his defenses and then you'll cast the killing curse. In doing this, you will kill me too."

The room was ringing with a loud silence.

Harry's eyes never left Ron's. Ron cleared his throat, tears pouring down his face, he nodded.

"Okay Harry. If you're sure, I'll do it."

* * *

That's it for this chapter...like it? review...

love always,

lain


End file.
